1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a differential signal transmission circuit, and particularly related to a differential signal transmission circuit having a self-test capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with rapid development of technology, the processing speed of the electronic apparatus increases continuously, and thus the signal frequency also increases. When the signal frequency becomes higher and higher, it is easier for signal to be affected and distorted by the noise. Since the differential signaling has the advantage of resisting noise, the differential signaling are usually selected for high frequency signal transmission.
Generally, the differential signals differ according to the data rate and voltage level (e.g., low voltage differential signal and transition minimized differential signal), and are utilized according to the design requirements of the signal transmission. Additionally, under different differential signals, a differential signal transmission circuit is utilized for conversion, so as to transmit data successfully without interruption.
Furthermore, in an electronic apparatus, each circuit is tested so as to increase the quality of the electronic apparatus. Additionally, a test of circuit is usually performed by utilizing test machines. For the test of a transition minimized differential signal receiver, the test machines are configured with the transition minimized differential signal receiver correspondingly, and then receives decoded data from the transition minimized differential signal receiver so as to verify whether or not the transition differential signal receiver operates correctly. However, there are relative costs to set up the test machines, and the costs of test machines are usually transferred to the electronic apparatus, and thus the manufacturing costs of the electronic apparatus is affected.